marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infinity Stones
TALK PAGE The Infinity Stones are six immensely powerful objects tied to different aspects of the universe, created by the Cosmic Entities. Each of the stones possesses unique capabilities that have been enhanced and altered by various alien civilizations through the millennia. Only beings of immense power can wield the stones, such as when the Celestials used the Orb to pass judgement on entire planets. Lesser beings are usually unable to grasp the full power of the stones and are destroyed by them when direct contact is made, such as the illness of Jane Foster when exposed to the Aether, the disappearance of the Red Skull by the Tesseract, and the incineration of Carina by the Orb. Only once in recorded history was the power of all six stones harnessed. This was achieved by six cosmic beings, each with one stone, linking themselves together. The effects were short-lived, as the energy of the stones disintegrated all six beings after a few moments. Despite being referred to as "stones," the Infinity Stones appear in different shapes and states. Stones 'Tesseract' *'Type': Space StoneKevin Feige Lays Down Details on Marvel's Cinematic Infinity Gems *'Current Owner': **Heimdall *'Previous Owners': **Odin (until 965) **Church Keeper (1942) **Johann Schmidt and HYDRA (1942-1945) **S.H.I.E.L.D. (1945-2012) **Loki (2012) *'Location': Asgard *'Description': The Tesseract is named for its cube-like appearance, and capable of providing instant access to any location throughout the universe if used correctly, moving any object anywhere through reality. The unique element that composes the Tesseract has also been used to create advanced weaponry by races like the humans and the Chitauri. This stone played an important role in humanity's development during the dawn of the superhero age, attracting the attention of forces such as Red Skull and Thanos, both of whom sought to use the Tesseract's power for their own sinister intents. 'Scepter' *'Type': *'Current Owner': **HYDRA *'Previous Owners': **Thanos (until 2012) **Loki (2012) **S.H.I.E.L.D. (2012-2014) *'Location': HYDRA Research Facility *'Description': The Chitauri Scepter, a weapon that had been constructed by the Chitauri, utilized an unconfirmed colored Infinity Stone. The stone had already been in the possession of Thanos when he gave it to Loki to aide him in his invasion of Earth. The stone had the power to subjugate the minds of others, bending them to the will of the user, as well as project the user's consciousness to a higher plane of existence. When Loki failed in his campaign, the scepter fell into the possession of S.H.I.E.L.D., eventually getting passed on to HYDRA via sleeper agents. The scepter was then used in various HYDRA experiments, and other capabilities sans mind control, astral and energy projection were unearthed. 'Aether' *'Type': *'Current Owner': **Taneleer Tivan *'Previous Owners': **Malekith (until 2987 BC) **Bor (2987 BC) **Jane Foster (2013) **Malekith (2013) **Asgard (2013) *'Location': Collector's Museum *'Description': The Aether appears as a dark, red, viscous liquid that can float in the air. The Aether acts like a symbiotic force capable of being absorbed into the body of a living host, granting that person immense strength, power, and seemingly unlimited capabilities. Only two people, Jane Foster and Malekith, are known to have been hosts for the Aether, but circumstances prevented the full extent of the Aether's potential from being explored. 'Orb' *'Type': Power StoneJames Gunn on Twitter *'Current Owner': **Nova Corps *'Previous Owners': **Celestials (Before 20th Century) **Peter Quill (2014) **Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) **Ronan the Accuser (2014) *'Location': Xandar *'Description': The Orb is the protective housing of an Infinity Stone closely resembling a purple gem. The gem is an incredible power source, which, when used at full potential, has enough power to obliterate an entire planet. This stone was sought by Thanos, who tasked Ronan the Accuser to acquire it from the dead planet of Morag. Star-Lord acquired the stone instead and was prepared to give it to Taneleer Tivan until its destructive power was unleashed inside of Knowhere. Soon after, Ronan obtained it and harnessed its energy with the intent of destroying all life on Xandar and killing Thanos. Quill and the Guardians of the Galaxy were able to take the stone from Ronan and collectively harness its power to destroy him. They then gave the stone to Nova Prime Irani Rael for safe-keeping. Powers and Abilities Each of the Infinity Stones have the ability to be used individually by powerful beings or collections of lesser beings who focus their intent. The power of all six stones can be harnessed collectively, but none who have attempted this have survived. Trivia *The appearance of the Chitauri Scepter among the three Infinity Stones in the teaser trailer for the upcoming film Avengers: Infinity War confirms the gem in the Scepter is also one of the Infinity Stones.‘Thor 3′: Tom Hiddleston Returning; Loki’s Scepter is Infinity Gem One report confirms the gem in the Scepter is the Infinity Stone, though not the Mind Stone, as many fans theorized.Infinity Stones UPDATE: Scepter LOKI Used in THE AVENGERS is Kinda Sorta Confirmed *In the comics, the six Infinity Stones, known as the Infinity Gems, consist of Mind, Soul, Power, Space, Time and Reality. It was confirmed the Tesseract represents the Space Stone, and the Orb has been revealed to be the Power Stone, but it has not been revealed what the other Stones represent. References External Links * * Category:Infinity Stones Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Thor (film) Items Category:Thor (film) Weapons Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Items Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Weapons Category:The Avengers Items Category:The Avengers Weapons Category:Thor: The Dark World Items Category:Thor: The Dark World Weapons Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Items Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Weapons Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Items Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Weapons Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Weapons